


Petrified

by Paperback_Aesthetic



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Dark Past, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperback_Aesthetic/pseuds/Paperback_Aesthetic
Summary: When one wrong saying saying from Jasper causes Esme to snap, the family could lose everything that they worked so hard to build with Jasper.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before Edward meets Bella. In this Jasper isn't in a relationship with Alice. I have taken some liberties with character's back stories

Everything was going well for the Cullen family. Maybe looking back they should have guessed that the next catastrophe was right around the corner. Their lives had been too calm, their family to perfect. Even Jasper stopped being skittish around them, finally bonding with them, finally becoming a part of the family. How were they supposed to know that perfect magnetic Esme would be the one to snap? How were they supposed to know that when she did she would set her sights on Jasper?


	2. Chapter 2

For once in Jasper’s life he felt at peace. Never before has he felt so calm walking into a room full of other vampires. Before, with Maria, that meant he had to always have his guard up, always to watch his and Peter’s back, always had to watch others and try to predict their next move. Not here, not at the Cullens. It may have taken 50 years but Jasper has finally realized that here he is safe. 

“Hello Dolls” Jasper said as he passed the laddies sitting on the couch. He didn’t know why he said it, he hadn’t used that phrase since before he was drafted in the civil war, but in the moment looking at the 3 of them flipping through the magazine it felt right. 

As he continued through the living room, which moments ago was filled with peace and contentment, he was overwhelmed with some waves of so much rage and sorrow it was almost crippling. Before he could turn to see what happened something barreled into him from behind.

It took all his training for the Newborn army to not immediately lose his footing and was able to turn around to confront his attacker. The moment he looked at the red eyes that promised so much hate and violence he felt as though the floor gave out underneath him. Why was Esme attacking him? 

He was so shocked that he couldn’t respond to her next attack and found himself thrown into the glass cabinets and immediately felt Esme begin to bite and rip at all the skin that she could reach. The agony of the venom that he felt was nothing compared to the betrayal he felt. This wasn’t supposed to anything like Maria’s coven, it was supposed to be a family. They lied to him all of them.

Distantly he became aware of the others entering the room drawn by the commotion they were no doubt making. He could feel their shock but no one was doing anything to help him. He didn’t want to fight back because he knew that he might slip into the Major and hurt Esme and the others. Why should he fight back when he was getting punished for something he probably deserved? 

“ I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry sorry sorry…” he tried to convince himself that even as it was getting harder to speak and form coherent thoughts that maybe if he apologized enough times she would stop.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Carlisle heard the crash he was out of his seat racing towards the sound. God forbid one of his children or his beautiful wife got hurt. When he got to the living room he couldn’t believe what he saw. His darling wife holding Jasper against the cabinets ripping at his skin. His two daughters looked as shell shocked as he felt and his other sons, who arrived seconds after him, looked horrified. What happened? 

“ I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry sorry sorry” Jasper’s words spurred me into action. I had to get Esme off of him without hurting Jasper anymore than he already was and without hurting my wife. Quickly I went to grab her arms and pull them behind her. Once she had lost her grip on him it was easy to pull her the rest of the way off. As soon as I got her removed I watched in horror as Jasper seem to curl into himself to protect against further attacks. 

“He has to pay. He deserves it and what he did to me. After what he said. he deserves it” my attention was pulled back to Esme with her pleading. Each word dragging whimpers out of Jasper. 

“what did he do? what happened? what did Jasper do?” 

“He abused me. Robert needs to pay”

At the mention of that name I felt myself freeze, just barely clinging on to my wife's withering form and she attempted to get back to hurting my son. Quickly to turned to Alice and Roseline who had to been there to find out some answers. 

“What happened” 

“We..I..we don’t know..one minute w-we we’re looking through magazines and t-t-then Jazzy came in and said wh-wha-what’s up dolls and...then….then she just lost it” Alice could barely get out her explanation. 

Suddenly everything made sense but in the worst possible way. Quickly I spun her around to face me.

“Esme please look at me it’s Carlisle your with me not Robert it’s me and that was Jasper not him. Robert is dead. Please listen to me” I kept repeating this until I saw the recognition flood her eyes and the red slowly recede back to gold. 

“oh my god” as soon as she became aware of her surroundings I watched horror descend over her. She turned and moved as if she was going to go to Jasper but I held her back. 

“Esme no” I whispered. 

“I-i’m so so sorry Jazzy” and with that living room descended into chaos and all my children yelling trying to figure out what happened. All of them expect Jasper who stood there shaking curled in on himself and Edward who watched Jasper with a stricken look. I quickly found myself distracted by comforting my wife and trying to calm my children down that Edward’s yelled caught me off guard. 

“Will all of you shut the fuck up?” Everyone turned and looked at Edward with varying degrees of shock. Frantically Edward gueturged urgently towards Jasper. 

While we had been arguing Jaspers whimpers and apologies had reached a fever pitch and Edward’s anger filled yelled forced him to reach his climax. 

We watched in horror as Jasper dropped to his knees and threw up the blood he had just ingested this morning. This seemed to only cause him more distress. He seemed to try to curl up further in himself. 

“I’m so sorry I’ll clean it up I'm sorry I'll clean it…”


End file.
